


Drunk

by vinyl_octopus



Series: Tumblr prompt fills [7]
Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, drunk Martin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-25
Updated: 2014-04-25
Packaged: 2018-01-20 17:41:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1519493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vinyl_octopus/pseuds/vinyl_octopus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For tracionn, who wanted "adorable drunkMartin and caring and smitten Douglas".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drunk

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tracionn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tracionn/gifts).



“And thap…thaff… _that’s_ why.” Martin punctuated his point with what he clearly imagined was a firm nod, but in fact looked more like his head had fallen off his own neck. Douglas winced as Martin wrenched himself blearily back to upright and folded his hands to rest declaratively on the table, missing and hitting himself in the groin.

It was the third time Martin had made his “point”, an admirable achievement given the fact he was so drunk after a single glass of wine that his eyes were alternating between crossed and rolling back in his head.

“Martin? Do you think, possibly, it might be time to go to bed?”

Martin levelled a slow, thoughtful, blink a foot to the left of Douglas’s shoulder. “ _Mmmm_.” The grin that spread over his face was loose and dopey, missing seductive by a mile. “Sounds _sh_ mashing.”

Douglas dropped a few notes on the table and stood to help Martin to his feet.

“I can _do_ it.” Martin swatted at Douglas’s hovering hands, missing completely and knocking a fork on the floor. Finally making it to his feet on the third try.

Douglas slipped an arm around his waist and a subtle kiss to his temple, just as he swayed almost horizontal. “Back to the room and an entire jug of water for you, my lad. And tomorrow I’ll remind you of this evening and why codeine and red wine are not a good mix.”

“ _Hmmmf_ ,” replied Martin, happily rubbing his face against Douglas’s shirt and making very little attempt to coordinate his legs, or even hold himself up to walk out to the lift.

Well, at least that back strain didn’t seem to be bothering him any more. Thank goodness they hadn’t tried finding a nicer place to eat down the road; they’d never have walked back.

Douglas hauled Martin a little closer and a little more upright as he steered him around tables and dragged him out to the foyer. “You’re going to have to help me a little, love, unless you want to be seen being carried up to the room?”

A displeased grunt and a slight shove was the closest Martin could get to dissent, particularly since he’d closed his eyes somewhere between the restaurant doorway and the bank of elevators, but the resulting stumble brought them within range of the lift buttons and a door slid open almost immediately.

Douglas propped Martin against the wall inside the lift, leaning away just long enough to push the button for their floor and having to catch Martin as he slid down the wall. It was like trying to hold an emptying bag of sand. He gathered all the stray bits of Martin into his arms. By the time they actually reached the floor – a few seconds later – Martin had dozed off. Douglas scooped up the sagging weight and, as threatened, carried him to the room.

Martin didn’t even flinch until Douglas deposited him gently on the bed…at which point his uncoordinated limbs were everywhere. He was like an amorous, doped up octopus, Douglas thought fondly, kissing his half-conscious captain back whenever his lips weaved into range, and removing both of said captain’s hands from his trouser pockets.

A solid kick to his hip made him reassess that: more like an amorous, doped up foal.

Eyes glazed rather than smouldering, Martin stared out from under heavy lids and made a second attempt to wrap his leg around Douglas’s hip to pull him back down. He narrowly missed kicking Douglas in the groin and reached to pull him down by the tie he wasn’t wearing.

Douglas backed away from the dangerously flailing limbs, managing to catch a foot on its way past and removing the shoe encasing it. He ignored the way that foot descended to knead seductively at his stomach as he repeated the action on the other foot.

Martin had given up on his arms, which were sprawled above his head. His eyes had fallen shut again. Douglas patted the foot still clenching painfully at his stomach, then rearranged both Martin’s lanky legs to lay flat on the bed while he went to fill the largest glass they had with water.

He was completely unsurprised to find Martin unconscious when he came back into the room. And were it not for the fact that he was sprawled where he’d fallen – widthways across the bed – he would have let him be. As it was, one of them had to be fit to fly tomorrow, and Douglas wasn’t about to spend the night in a chair.

Martin woke just as Douglas was levering him into position – so Douglas supported him as he drank the water, before managing to wrangle him out of his uncomfortable jeans and shirt and under the covers.

The only time Martin moved after that was to wrap himself tightly around Douglas when he finally made it to bed himself.

Douglas fell asleep to the sound of content, snuffling snores, the slight tickle of hair in his nose, and a damp trail of drool oozing onto his chest.

 

**Author's Note:**

> This was another Tumblr prompt. I am always and ever taking prompts over [here](http://vinyl-octopus.tumblr.com/)


End file.
